eberronheroesfandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Tip of the Day (Compilation)
Hi! Mától kezdve - mindenki legnagyobb örömére - fogok küldeni max. napi egy TotD-ot, amit mindig valamelyik core szabálykönyvből fogok előhalászni. Erősen támaszkodom Nándi "szemelvények" munkájára, amiben már összegyűjtött néhány alapvetést. Inkább az érdekességekre és az alszabályokra próbálok koncentrálni, amik első-második olvasásra is elkerülhetik a figyelmet. Withdraw (full-round action) Invisible enemies still get attacks of opportunity against you, and you can’t withdraw from combat if you’re blinded. You can’t take a 5-foot step during the same round in which you withdraw. (PHB, 143/II.) Diagonals (tactical movement) You can’t move diagonally past a corner (even by taking a 5-foot step). You can move diagonally past a creature, even an opponent. You can also move diagonally past other impassable obstacles, such as pits. (PHB, 147/I.) Casting spells You make all pertinent decisions about a spell (range, target, area, effect, version, and so forth) when the spell comes into effect. For example, when casting a summon monster spell, you need not decide where you want the monster to appear (or indeed, what monster you are summoning) until the spell comes into effect in the round after you begin casting. (PHB, 174/II.) Special Attacks - Aid Another In melee combat, you can help a friend attack or defend by distracting or interfering with an opponent. If you're in position to make a melee attack on an opponent that is engaging a friend in melee combat, you can attempt to aid your friend as a standard action. You make an attack roll against AC 10. If you succeed, your friend gains either a +2 bonus on his next attack roll against that opponent or a +2 bonus to AC against that opponent's next attack (your choice), as long as that attack comes before the beginning of your next turn. Multiple characters can aid the same friend, and similar bonuses stack. You can also use this standard action to help a friend in other ways, such as when he is affected by a hypnotism spell or a sleep spell. (PHB, 154/I.) Shooting or Throwing into a Melee If your target (or the part of your target you’re aiming at, if it’s a big target) is at least 10 feet away from the nearest friendly character, you can avoid the -4 penalty, even if the creature you’re aiming at is engaged in melee with a friendly character. (PHB, 140/I.) Throw Spalsh Weapon To attack with a splash weapon, make a ranged touch attack against the target. Thrown splash weapons require no weapon proficiency, so you don’t take the -4 nonproficiency penalty. A hit deals direct hit damage to the target, and splash damage to all creatures within 5 feet of the target. (PHB, 158/II.) Favorable and Unfavorable Conditions An invisible attacker gets +2 bonus on attack rolls. However this bonus doesn’t apply if the target is blinded. (PHB, 151/I. table). You get a flanking bonus from any ally your foe can see (and who is in the correct position to flank). If your foe can't see you, you don't provide a flanking bonus to any ally. You literally cannot flank a blind creature. (Rules of the Game – All about sneak attacks). However, a blind creature loses its Dexterity bonus to Armor Class and gets -2 penalty to AC. (PHB, 151/II. table). Also, a blinded character moves at half speed, and takes a -4 penalty on Search checks and on most Strenght- and Dexterity-based skill checks. All checks and activities that rely on vision (such as Spot checks) automatically fail. All opponents are considered to have total concealment (50% miss chance) relative to the blinded character. (PHB, 305/II.) PHB Glossary: invisible An invisible creature gains +40 bonus on Hide checks if immobile, or a +20 bonus on Hide checks if moving. Locating the square an invisible creature occupies requires a Spot check (DC 40 if the creature is immobile, DC 20 if the creature moved during its last turn), modified by appropriate factors (such as armor check penalty or a penalty for movement). (PHB, 309/II.) DMG Glossary: Invisibility A Listen check result at least equal to the invisible creature's Move Silently check result reveals it's presence ("over there somewhere"). It's practically impossible to pinpoint the location of an invisible creature (+20 DC). (DMG, 295/II.) Spell-Like Abilities Spell-like abilities cannot be used to counterspell, nor can they be counterspelled. (PHB, 180/II.) A counterspell involves recognizing a spell as it is being cast, then quickly altering that same spell so as to create an opposite effect that cancels out the original spell. A spell-like ability is essentially hardwired into its user's psyche, and its power is released mentally. The process is sufficiently different from spellcasting so it that doesn't allow a foe to identify the spell-like ability, and a counterspell cannot interfere with the spell-like ability's magical energy as it can with a spell. (Skip William: All About Spell-Like Abilities) Ez a "non-official offical" válasz arra, lehet-e Spellcraft-tal felismerni az Eldritch Blastot, vagy bármely más SLA-t. A folytatás is érdekes: As noted earlier, a spell-like ability is subject to dispelling (provided the spell it duplicates is subject to dispelling). When a spell-like ability can be dispelled (as most of them are) one can effectively counter them with a dispel magic spell. While spell-like abilities are not normally subject to counterspells, dispel magic is not really a counterspell. When you use dispel magic as a counterspell, what you're really doing is casting a quick, targeted dispel effect at the correct moment to negate the enemy spell and not creating an opposite magical effect that cancels your enemy's spell. (Skip William: All About Spell-Like Abilities) Restricted withdraw (standard action) If you are limited to taking only a standard action each round, you can withdraw as a standard action. In this case you may move up to your speed. (PHB, 144/I.) Restricted charge (standard or move action) If you are able to take only a standard action or a move action on your turn (such as during a surprise round), you can still charge, but you are only allowed to move up to your speed. (PHB, 155/I.) Adjudicating When everyone gathers around the table to play the game, you’re in charge. That doesn’t mean you can tell people what to do outside the boundries of the game, but it does mean that you’re the final arbiter of the rules within the game. Good players will always recognize that you have ultimate authority over the game mechanics, even superseding something in a rulebook. (DMG, 6/I.) ...If a palyer gets angry when you rule against her, be firm but kind in telling her that you try your best to be fair and that you can’t have angry outbursts spoiling everyone else’s fun. Settle the matter outside the game session. Listen to her complaints, but remember that you’re the final arbiter, and that by agreeing to play in your game she has also agreed to accept your decisions as DM. (DMG, 11/II.) Player-DM trust: Players should trust the DM. (DMG, 13/II.) Végül egy rövid idézet a FAQ-ból: Q: My DM thinks that if you have four attacks in a round, and you're using the full attack action, you have to designate all your targets at the beginning of the round (...) A: Well, your DM is always right, but the rules are on your side. (...) Combat Reflexes and Additional Attacks of Opportunity If you have the Combat Reflexes feat, you can add your Dexterity modifier to the number of attacks of opportunity you can make in a round. This feat does not let you make more than one attack for a given opportunity, but if the same opponent provokes two attacks of opportunity from you, you could make two separate attacks of opportunity. Moving out of more than one square threatened by the same opponent in the same round doesn’t count as more than one opportunity for that opponent. All these attacks are at your full normal attack bonus. (PHB, 137/II.) Move 5 Feet through Difficult Terrain In some situations, your movement may be so hampered that you don't have sufficient speed even to move 5 feet (a single square). In such case, you may spend a full-round action to move 5 feet in any direction, even diagonally. Even though this looks like a 5-foot step, it's not, and thus it provokes attacks of opportunity normally. Feinting in Combat You can use the Bluff skill to mislead an opponent in melee combat (so that it can't dodge your next attack effectively). To feint, make a Bluff check opposed by your target's Sense Motive check, but in this case, the target may add its base attack bonus to the roll along with any other applicable modifiers. If your Bluff check result exceeds this special Sense Motive check result, your target is denied its Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) for the next melee attack you make against it. This attack must be made on or before your next turn. Special Edition: Cover Cover vs. Ranged Attacks To determine whether your target has cover from your ranged attack, choose a corner of your square. If any line from this corner to any corner of the target's square passes through a square or a border that blocks line of effect or provides cover, or through a square occupied by a creature, the target has cover (+4 to AC). Cover vs. Melee Attacks When making a melee attack against an adjacent target, your target has cover if any line from your square to the target's square goes through a wall (including a low wall). When making a melee attack against a target that isn't adjacent to you (such as with a reach weapon), use the rules for determining cover from ranged attacks. Low Obstacles and Cover A low obstacle (such as a wall no higher than half your height) provides cover, but only to creatures within 30 feet of it. The attacker can ignore the cover if he's closer to the obstacle than his target. Cover and Attacks of Opportunity You can't execute an attack of opportunity against an opponent with cover relative to you. Cover and Reflex Saves Cover grants you a +2 bonus on Reflex saves against attacks that originate or burst out from a point on the other side of the cover from you. Note that spread effects, such as fireball, can extend around corners and thus negate this cover bonus. Cover and Hide Checks You can use cover to make a Hide check. Without cover, you usually need concealment to make a Hide check. Soft Cover Creatures, even your enemies can provide you with cover against ranged attacks, giving you a +4 bonus to AC. However, such soft cover provides no bonus on Reflex saves, nor does soft cover allow you to make a Hide check. Total Cover If you don't have line of effect to your target, he is considered to have total cover from you. You can't make an attack against a target that has total cover. Varying Degrees of Cover In some cases, cover may provide a greater bonus to AC and Reflex saves. In such situations, the DM can double the normal cover bonuses to AC and Reflex saves (to +8 and +4, respectively). A creature with this improved cover effectively gains improved evasion against any attack to which the Reflex save bonus applies. Furthermore, improved cover provides a +10 bonus on Hide checks. The DM may impose other penalties or restrictions to attacks depending on the details of cover. All about Corners Line of Sight: Two creatures can see each other if they can trace at least one clear straight line from any part of one character’s space to any part of the other creature’s space. This line is clear if it doesn’t cross or even touch squares that block line of sight. (-> corner blocks line of sight; => corner blocks ranged attacks) (PHB, 139/II.) Cover in Melee: When making a melee attack against an adjacent target, your target has cover if any line from your square to the target's square goes through a wall (including a low wall). When making a melee attack against a target that isn't adjacent to you (such as with a reach weapon), use the rules for determining cover from ranged attacks. (->fighting at a corner, a defender has cover in melee) Moving around Corners: A creature or character can’t move diagonally past a corner. (PHB, 147/II.) Charge: If any line from your starting space to the ending space passes through a square that blocks or slows movement, or contains a creature (even an ally), you can’t charge. (-> line touching corner does not prevent charging!) (PHB, 154/II. figure) Line of effect: It’s a straight, unblocked path that indicates what a spell can affect. A line of effect is canceled by a solid barrier. It’s like a line of sight for ranged weapons, except that it’s not blocked by fog, darkness, and other factors that limit normal sight. (-> corner blocks line of effect) (PHB, 176/I.) Line-shaped spell: It starts from any corner of your square and extends to the limit of its range or until it strikes a barrier that blocks line of effect. (corner blocks line-shaped spells) (PHB, 175/II.) Surprise Előrevetés: mivel a Nándi-féle háziszabályok között idevágó szabálymódosítást nem láttam, ezért feltételeztem, hogy az eredeti szabályok vannak érvényben. A PHB 137. oldalán található szabályok - szerintem - elég egyértelműek, és a felhozott példák is ezt erősítik. "Surprise: When a combat starts, if you are not aware of your opponents and they are aware of you, you’re surprised." A kulcsszó itt az "aware", szerencsére ez is precízen meghatározásra került: "Determining awareness: The DM determines who is aware of whom at the start of a battle. He may call for Listen checks, Spot check, or other checks to see how aware the adventurerers are of their opponents." Tehát: valamilyen fizikai érzékelésre vonatkozó (skill)check-et kell dobni az eldöntéshez. A leggyakrabban ez a Spot és/vagy Listen, de nyilván ez bővülhet az egyéb érzékelésekkel bíró creature-ök feltételezésével (gondolom, ilyesmik jöhetnek szóba, mint blindsense, tremorsense, scent, etc.) Szerintem ez az értelmezés kizárja az olyan érvelést, miszerint pl. "tudtuk, hogy először ott jelent meg a szellem, ezért most is arra számítunk, hogy majd ott fog megjelenni, tehát nem tud meglepni minket". Megláttuk/meghallottuk a szellemet? Nem? Ő viszont igen. Akkor meglepődtünk, amikor előjött. (Főleg, ha nem is ugyanonnan jött ;)) A surprise round-ra vonatkozó szabályok szintén egyértelműek: aki "aware" (a fenti értelemben), annak van egy standard action-je, az initiative dobás sorrendjében. Aki nem "aware", az flat-footed, és nincs action-je. Aki még nem jött az initiative sorban, az szintén flat-footed, függetlenül az awareness-től. A PHB-ban lévő egyik példa azt is megmutatja, hogy attól, hogy egy partitag kisasol/meghall egy ellenséget, még nem lesz az egész parti automatikusan "aware". A példában Józan, a pap kisasol egy koboldot, a közelben lévő társai meg nem. A koboldok abban a pillanatban támadnak is, Józan nem surprised, a haverjai viszont igen. Line of Effect, Line of Sight OUT OF SIGHT? NO PROBLEM! Line of effect is a rules-y term that is related to the line of sight concept. If you can draw a straight line between the origin point of an effect (usually a spell) and the target square, then the effect can occur. This means that the effect, whether it’s a magical effect or a ranged attack, can travel unimpeded from one point to another. In many situations, line of effect is exactly like line of sight; however, there are exceptions. There’s a list of effects, such as darkness, invisibility, blindness, and similar effects that interfere with line of sight without breaking line of effect. Knowing the difference between line of effect being blocked and line of sight being blocked can matter hugely in certain situations. For example, moving into darkness will hinder most ranged attackers by imposing a 50% miss chance even if they guess the correct square to aim at. However, it will do nothing to prevent a fireball from affecting you. There is also a small set of effects, usually magical, such as wall of force, that impair line of effect but not line of sight. These effects can generally be described as transparent barriers—they are not a barrier to sight, but physical objects and magical energy cannot pass through them. Even a simple glass window can block line of effect but still allow line of sight, although of course it might be relatively simple to disable such a fragile barrier and restore line of effect. One of the most important parts of understanding the line of effect rules, and therefore making correct decisions during combat encounters, is how to determine the point of origin of an effect. For ranged attacks and other effects that originate from a creature, the point of origin is any corner of any square that the creature occupies. For area effects, such as fireball, the line of effect originates from the corner of any square within the spell’s range. One of the most important implications of this rule is that many creatures can use well-placed area spells and abilities to effectively reach foes hidden around corners or behind total cover, because the area defined by the effect traces line of effect from its point of origin rather than from the creature itself. —Jesse Decker, D&D Development Manager (Rules Compendium, p. 80) Some effects are rays (for example, ray of enfeeblement). You aim a ray as if using a ranged weapon, though typically you make a ranged touch attack rather than a normal ranged attack. As with a ranged weapon, you can fire into the dark or at an invisible creature and hope you hit something. You don’t have to see the creature you’re trying to hit, as you do with a targeted spell. (PHB, p. 175) Kategória:Rules